


Two Worlds Collide

by ViceRoy21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21





	1. Chapter 1

"Naaaamiiiiii where are we going?" Luffy whined as he bounced around the navigator. 

"For the last time you idiot I DON'T KNOW!!!" Nami shouted at the rubbery captain causing Usopp to cower behind Robin. 

"Why not?" Luffy asked with a huff "you're the navigator so you're ALWAYS supposed to know where we're going". 

A tick was forming on the red head's forehead as she tried to resist the temptation of pounding their captain over the head "because rubber brains we somehow ended up in water that's never been charted before so I have no clue where we are!". 

"Uncharted water navigator-san? But I thought everything has been charted, how did these waters go unnoticed?" Robin asked in her usual calm voice. 

"I have no clue" Nami told her with a sigh. 

"So... what do we do now?" asked a hesitant Chopper, he didn't like this one bit; his overactive imagination was supplying him with all kinds of horrible images that could happen to them. 

"The only thing we can do, stay on course and hope we reach an island that's inhabited by civilized people who will help us" Nami said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Lunch time!" everyone heard Sanji call from the galley. 

With a loud cheer Luffy raced off to eat, his after image the only thing left behind. The others followed after, each at their own pace which some were faster than others. The last to enter the room was the ship's swordsman Zoro who had been awoken from his nap. 

Everyone was seated around the table where piles of delicious food waited for them, Luffy already scarfing down anything within his reach. Everyone protected their food from the captain's wayward hands as he tried grabbing for theirs as well. 

There were many compliments from the crew to the blond cook who was fawning over the women, hearts in his eyes as he served them. After the food was gone and everyone had their fill they returned to the subject they had been previously talking about, they were 100% lost. 

"I think we should continue to head north east, we're bound to run into land eventually" Nami said before taking a drink of the smoothy Sanji had made for the girls.

"A most wonderful idea Nami-swan! Beauty and brains beyond compare~" the love cook swooned. 

"I-I think we should head back" Usopp stammered "w-we have no clue what's out there!". 

"ADVENTURE!!!!" Luffy shouted who just happened to be beside Usopp causing the sharp shooter to cringe at the obnoxious loudness of the captain. 

"I don't care where we go so long as they have booze" muttered Zoro who was laying his head down on the table in an attempt to sleep. 

"I believe we should do as navigator-san suggests, we are already so far from the last island we stopped at; to go back now would mean almost certain death" Robin informed which caused Usopp to suddenly come down with one of his many 'allergic-to-certain-death' illnesses. 

"All those in favor of keeping course?" Nami said as she looked around at everyone. There was a collective call of "aye!" from the whole group before they all disbanded to go off to do their own thing.


	2. Chapter 2

So far there were three days of nothing but sea. Everyone seemed to grow restless as the days dragged on, Luffy's constant pestering and complaining doing nothing to help with everyone's strained nerves. 

As the fourth day dawned the sky was slightly clouded over. Nami was keeping her eye on the sky in case a storm decided to rear its ugly head and rear it it did. It was so sudden not even Nami was able to say how it had changed so quickly. Before they knew it they were being pounded by freezing rain, blown about by gail winds, and tossed about on choppy waves. 

Everyone did their best to keep the Merry steady but it was growing harder as the storm picked up. Waves crashed over the sides of the ship to make the wet crew even wetter and more miserable. Lightning flashed almost blindingly and the thunder nearly deafened them all. 

Just as soon as the storm had come it was gone in an instant, the water calm, the rain stopped, the wind easing to a meer breeze. Everyone looked about in confusion, murmuring voices of concern about the strange weather. They all came to gather in the middle of the deck, different expressions on everyone's face. 

"What kind of weather was that?" Usopp mumbled as he eyed the sky, afraid it would suddenly start again. 

"I don't know I've never seen anything like that happen before" Nami admitted. 

"Do you think the weather is why no one has explored this area of the ocean?" Robin asked Nami with a curious glint in her eye. 

"It's possible, the weather may be so unpredictable that they deemed it a health hazard and didn't bother with making a map; no map, no way to sail it" Nami said as she studied the sky. 

"That was crazy.... LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!" Luffy shouted with a big grin earning a bump on the head from Nami. 

"Baka, we want to AVOID bad weather!" the redhead barked at the whining captain. 

Zoro became bored with the topic of conversation and decided he would head up to the crows nest. Sanji was swooning and fussing over Nami and Robin, fetching them towels and hot drinks and anything else he could possibly think of. Chopper went back to his infirmary to make sure nothing was broken and Usopp went down to his workshop. Everyone went back to what they had been doing before the storm hit, unaware of where they had ended up.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been another week before anyone even spotted land. Zoro shouted from the crows nest and everyone ran about getting ready for when they would dock. 

As they got closer and closer, something about the land felt off, as if it was different from everywhere else they had been to and that was saying something considering the places they visited. 

They looked around for a place to dock the ship but when they didn't see one, which was strange considering there was a big noisy city, they anchored the ship and went inland in a row boat. People on land had noticed the boat and they had all stopped to stare and talk about why a strange ship was not too far off the coast. 

As the crew stepped out of the boat they took in their surroundings, some with excited eyes, some with curious eyes, some with bored eyes, and in the case of one blond cook with an uneasy eye. 

"Perhaps we should find another place to get supplies" Sanji suggested nervously. 

"Nonsense this seems like a great place to get what we need" Nami said with a smile as she glanced around. 

"We seem to be attracting quite the crowd" Robin said as she looked at all the people that were staring, some even taking pictures. 

"Wow strange clothes" Usopp commented as he looked at the way people were dressed. 

"I really do think we should leave" Sanji said as he backed up slightly closer to the boat, his cigarette clenched tightly between his teeth. "Sanji would you just relax nothing is going to hap-" Nami was cut off mid sentence by someone from the crowd of people shouting and pushing through them while another followed also shouting as he chased after the other. 

The crowd parted to allow two blond men to push through, the first one laughing like an idiot as he waved what looked like a folder of papers in the air. The second was shouting at the other, trying to get his papers back. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA COME AND GET THEM!!!" the first blond said as he ran by the crew. 

"I SWEAR YOU BURGER MUNCHING NEANDERTHAL WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL BEAT YOU BLOODY BLACK AND BLUE!!!" The second man shouted. 

The crew watched in amusement as they ran around in a circle, the one with glasses obviously faster than the one with very thick eyebrows. Zoro smirked when he spotted the eyebrows and started chuckling as he pointed "hey look, it's the crap cooks twin". 

"Say that again I dare you shitty marimo!" Sanji snapped as he kicked at the greenette's head who just dodged the foot. Luffy was laughing at the joke, Usopp was hiding behind Luffy, Chopper was trying to keep the two from starting a fight, Nami face palmed and muttered to herself and Robin watched with a calm expression.

The sounds of the commotion was enough to catch the attention of the two blondes who looked in the direction of the straw hat crew. They stared at the strange group for a moment before the one with glasses rushed over suddenly and picked up the little doctor "OH MY STARS AND STRIPES BRITAIN LOOK AT THIS LITTLE DUDE HE'S TOO AWESOME CAN I KEEP HIM!!!". 

The one with thick eyebrows sputtered and the crew stopped to stare at the strange man "you most certainly can NOT! That is a very VERY rude thing to do to guests in my country America!". 

The Brit took the little doctor out of the American's hands and sat him back down. "Forgive this uncouth idiot, no matter how hard I tried manners just didn't seem to stick in that thick skull of his" The one with the thick eyebrows said politely with a complaint from the one with glasses "I do too have manners!". 

"Ah, it's alright sir, there is no harm done" Robin said calmly as she gave them a small smile. 

"Would you by any chance know where we are? Our map wasn't marked this far so we're a bit lost" Nami asked as she smiled at the bushy eyebrowed man. Sanji stayed in the back of the group, smoking his cigarette as he hid slightly behind the swordsman; he was eyeing the two nations with worry. 

"I would be delighted to help you miss and as an apology for my acquaintance unruly behavior why don't I treat you all to lunch?" the man suggested. 

This was all Luffy had to hear before he was bouncing about, cheering with glee at the prospect of food. "That would be very nice sir but we wouldn't want to inconvenience you, you see our captain eats quite a bit and I'm afraid he might eat you out of house and home" Robin informed. 

The Brit blinked and looked them over, now noticing the groups attire as well as the ship that was behind them "captain? Does that ship belong to you folks then?". 

"It does, oh we haven't introduced ourselves have we? I am Nami, the ship's navigator" Nami said with a smile as she offered her had to shake then gestured to those around her "this is our captain Luffy" Luffy gave them a wide grin and a thumbs up "this is Usopp our marksman" Usopp gave a nervous wave that he tried and failed to fill with confidence "Robin our researcher" Robin gave a polite bow "Zoro our swordsman" all he did was give a grunt of aknowledgement "Chopper our doctor" the little doctor gave a shy smile and hid behind Nami's leg "and lastly our cook Sa- Sanji get out from behind Zoro, where are your manners!". 

Nami had finally noticed that the cook was hiding and so did Zoro because he stepped to the side so the cook could be seen. Sanji gave a nervous chuckle and looked from one nation to the other and back, grimacing as he noticed a flash of recognition in the Brit's eyes. 

'I'm doomed' was his thought before the Brit flew at him, cursing every swear he knew as he tackled the cook to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE YOU SPINELESS COWARD I SHOULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS AFTER JUST VANISHING LIKE THAT YOU NO GOOD WOMANIZING PERVERTED SNAIL!!!" Screamed the Brit as he grabbed Sanji around the neck and started choking him. 

Sanji flailed and gasped for breath, he had forgotten just how strong the Brit was. "Yo dude chill!" America called as he ran over to pry the nation off the choking cook. Sanji's crew were startled at the reaction the man had to their cook so they didn't have a chance to move to help him before the American pulled the Brit off and away from him. 

Sanji sat up, rubbing his neck with a grimace as he stared up at the struggling nations. Finally his crew shook their surprise off, Chopper running over to check Sanji to make sure he was unharmed. Nami scowled and stalked up to the nations, she would get answers "Just what the hell do you think you're doing attacking our cook! You should be ashamed of yourself, I do not know who you think Sanji is but he is NOT a spineless coward nor is he a womanizing per-". 

Nami was cut off mid rant when Sanji spoke up "please Nami-swan it's alright". 

He stood up from his spot much to the reindeers protest and he lit himself another cigarette. The brit was glaring daggers at him and America was standing behind him holding onto him. The Brit shook the American off and stormed back over to where the cook stood though he was blocked by the other crew members, they would defend their nakama if they needed to. 

"You have some nerve showing your frog face around here you wine drinking cheese smelling no good frenchman!" The brit snarled as he gave the cook a look that would peel paint. 

Sanji sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously "um..... long time no see?". 

The crew looked at Sanji in confusion then looked back at the Brit as he snarled again "LONG TIME NO SEE!! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ALL THE NATIONS THROUGH!! WE THOUGHT THERE WAS A MANIAC RUNNING AROUND KIDNAPPING NATIONS BUT WHEN NO ONE ELSE DISAPPEARED EVERYONE STARTED GETTING SUSPICIOUS AND NOW EVERYTHING WE WORKED ON SINCE WORLD WAR TWO HAS BEEN SHOT TO HELL!!! I'M AMAZED WORLD WAR THREE HASN'T BROKEN OUT YET NO THANKS TO YOUR SORRY TOAD ARSE!!!!". 

America just stood there with a bored look on his face as Britain continued to rant. The crowd of people that were watching slowly dispersed until there were no spectators left. When Britain had to stop ranting to catch his breath America took the chance to interrupt, a grin spreading across his face "I think what he's trying to say is that he missed you and is glad you're back". 

Britain rounded on him and started shouting about how he would never miss the wine drinking perverted toad and how much he loathed the very air the man breathed. Sanji sighed and shook his head, in his mind thinking 'same old Britain'.

Nami looked back at their cook and while the two blondes were busy with each other, she took the time to try to get answers "Sanji-kun, just what is going on here? do you know these men?". 

He took a long drag from his cigarette to stall as his whole nakama looked at him. Sighing he shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded "yeah I know them.... that scone loving idiot hasn't changed a bit it seems though apparently he is more cynical than ever". 

England finally turned back to the pirates, pissed as hell "You have a LOT of explaining to do you fool, I want answers and I'm sure every other bleeding country in the world wants them as well". 

He looked around at the crew that stood between him and the cook, suddenly remembering their presents "ah forgive my behavior, please join me at my home for some tea and scones so that we may discuss this matter further". 

Sanji pulled a face and made a gagging noise "If you cooked those crappy scones I'm not going anywhere near your house, I'd rather be beaten to a pulp by Zeff then sent to Impel Down than go anywhere near your horrible cooking". England started ranting and raving about how he had excellent cooking and that there was nothing wrong with his scones. 

"Is his food really that bad?" Usopp asked with a frown. 

"If you value your life you will never touch one of his scones unless you wish to die a very painful death from food poisoning" Sanji told him making the sharp shooter pale. 

"Um sir, how about we go to the ship; there cook-san can make lunch while we sort everything out" Robin suggested, cutting England off. 

"I'm starving so I'm all for it!" America said with a laugh as he patted Britain on the back a little harder than necessary nearly causing him to fall over. 

"Fine but only if HE stays away from MY kitchen" Sanji said with a scowl as he pointed at the English nation "FAR away". 

With that said Sanji stepped into the boat followed by the rest of the crew and America dragging a protesting England. They rowed back to the Merry and all of them climbed aboard. America and England stared around in curiosity, though England tried to hide his with a scowl. 

Sanji made his way to the galley the moment he got on board, not wanting to be in the presence of the other nations for long; he had hoped he'd never have to come back but it seemed fate was a very cruel mistress.

"So dude, how did you like know it was him?" America asked the Brit. 

England grumbled and glared at where the door led to the galley "Even though he looks different and may talk different I will ALWAYS know who that cheese head is". 

America laughed at that and ruffled England's hair much to his chagrin "sounds like you got quite a crush on him, you sure you don't stalk him?". 

This caused the Brit to blow a gasket and he punched the American in the face "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT WINE BASTARD!!!!!!!". 

As they both continued to squabble the crew was watching them from afar, wondering just how much the cook was keeping from them. "I think someone should get the whole story from Sanji before anything else happens" Nami said as she looked around at the crew. 

"I-I think we should just wait, he's cooking right now and you know how angry Sanji gets when he's interrupted" Usopp mumbled nervously. 

"True..... in that case I elect Zoro to be the one to talk to him" Nami said again. 

"What?! Why me?" Zoro asked indignantly as he glared at them, no way in hell was he talking to the crap cook. 

"Because if you don't I'll double your debt" Nami threatened causing the swordsman to growl. 

"Damn witch!" he snapped as he stormed off to the galley.

Once he reached it he paused and took a deep breath before walking casually inside. At first it didn't seem like Sanji noticed the greenette. Zoro wasn't going to just go right out and say what he was there for, he needed a reason to be there of his own volition. Glancing at the stores he got an idea and went over. 

Opening the door he grabbed himself a bottle of sake and this caught the cooks attention. "OI! Marimo bastard, no booze before lunch!" he snapped with a scowl as he made his way over, a bowl of marinade in his hands. 

He was about to grab the bottle from the idiot when Zoro ended up turning around and knocking the bowl right into the chef's chest, spilling its contents on the other's chest. They both stared at the stain, one in shock and the other in surprise; that hadn't been part of his plan... "Oops" was all Zoro could say as fire ignited itself in the cooks visible eye, uh oh. 

"This was my favorite shirt you mother fucking green headed SEAWEED BRAINED ASSHOLE!!!!" Sanji snarled as he shook in rage. 

"It's just a shirt curl brow" Zoro grumbled. 

Before another word could be said Sanji's foot connected with the swordsman's head and sent the other flying out of the kitchen and straight into the mast, everyone watching in surprise as he flew by at top speed and smacked against it. 

The crew rushed over to him and asked all kinds of questions at once as the swordsman tried to gain control of his spinning head. He blinked a couple times but suddenly jumped out of the way as an enraged Sanji flew at him, ready to kick several holes into the greenette.

England and America watched, stunned as the man they always knew as a weak pushover smashed things left and right as he chased after the swordsman. "FUCKING FACE ME YOU NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN SONOFABITCH!!! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING LIVER AND FEED IT TO LUFFY!!!" the cook snarled as he made another hole. 

Zoro suddenly spun about, his swords pulled from their sheeths and blocking the feet that were kicked his way "IT'S JUST A FUCKING SHIRT!!".

Luffy was cheering them on, not hearing the liver comment made by the chef. Chopper was desperately trying to get them to calm down. Nami face palmed at her nakama's stupidity and Robin watched with an air of indifference. Usopp was hiding behind everyone so as not to get hurt by the fighting duo. 

"Whoa-hoa who knew France could fight man, better be careful England cause I think he could kick your ass this time" America said with a grin as he watched in amazement. England just sputtered, not knowing what to say; his brain decided to overload on him as he watched. 

Chopper paused in his concerned calls when he smelt something burnt in the air "hey does anyone else smell something burning?". Sanji froze at hearing that and sniffed the air before a look of horror slapped onto his face. 

"MY FOOD!!!!!!" he cried as he raced to the kitchen, leaving an after image dirt cloud behind as he bolted into the galley. Zoro blinked in surprise when one moment the cook was attacking and the next running off like a crazed maniac.

"Well did you ask him?" Nami asked as she walked up to the swordsman who sheathed his swords. 

"Never got the chance, accidentally spilled somethin' on him and he tried to tear my head off with his foot" he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where it had knocked against the mast. 

"Damn it Zoro you clumsy idiot, I'm tripling your debt" Nami snapped. 

"The fuck, WHY?!" He snapped back. 

"Because you didn't do what you were told to and also because you are the reason we need to patch the ship again!" Nami snarled at him with an aura that said if he didn't listen there would be hell to pay. Growling in annoyance he cursed the damned sea witch to the grand line and back as he stood off to the side and steamed.

When it seemed like the coast was clear England and America walked over to the group of pirates. "So does anyone wish to fill us in on why exactly you have the missing toad?" England asked with a sniff. 

Nami looked to the two nations and spoke "before we say anything we would like to know how exactly you know Sanji". 

"So he goes by Sanji now does he? Dreadful name but it can only be expected from that womanizing cretin" England huffed as he crossed his arms, a scowl tugging at his features. 

"That doesn't answer their question man" America told him before looking at the crew "before we tell you how we know him we gotta tell you exactly what we are dudes". 

"Alright then what are you?" Nami growled in annoyance, she wanted answers damn it!

"For every country there is a person created to personify that country, everything that happens to that country effects that person and so long as that country continues to exist so will that person" England started to explain "I myself am the personification of the British Isles or England to be more specific and the idiot beside me is the personification for the United States of America or just simply America if you like". 

"Yup and the dude you got with you is our buddy France, the personification of that country" America explained with his usually cheery grin as he rocked on his heels. 

"Quite a few years ago France one day up and vanished without a word, no note or anything at all. The rest of the countries were concerned that there was something afoot and thought that perhaps someone was going around kidnapping nations. 

When no one else vanished after a time things became dicy and agitation grew to the point of breaking fragile treaties that took many hard years to finally form, it was almost to the point of another war starting. 

I'm thankful for Germany's attentiveness and hard work or else everything would have gone up in flames, without him I doubt there would be any one country still standing now" England informed in his most professional way and making America snort in humor at him. 

"Yeah dudes, it was amazing how much of an uproar France's disappearance caused considering just about none of the nations really like him all that much but I think it was more fear than anything else over the fact that someone might be able to harm a personification without harming the country" America mused as he laid his arm over the shorter nations shoulders much to the other's chagrin and vocal irritation.

Before another word could be said there was a clearing of a throat of to the side and a voice spoke up with an irritated note to it "oi neanderthals lunch is ready get your asses in here before it goes cold". In a more loving and swooning voice he crooned "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, your meal is ready for your delicate pallets to enjoy~". 

Everyone turned to see the blonde cook in the doorway of the galley, his eyes set on the group of people. He had heard the ending of the conversation and his mind was in a swirl of activity, he hadn't thought his disappearance would have really caused that much of a panic among the nations considering his less than desirable reputation among the others. 

He would admit to himself that the way he had acted all those times really wasn't something he was proud of but everyone had their own masks and his was that of the flirting, pervers man who wanted to spread love to everyone and anyone who would let him.

Humming softly to himself he turned and disappeared back into the kitchen as he heard the crow of his captain and the thundering footsteps that made their way to his galley. He had just enough time to get out of the way before he could be bowled over by Luffy who had made it to the table in record time and was scarfing down food before he was even half way there. 

Everyone else came in at a more sedated pace, the two nations filing in last. Everyone took their places and the two blondes were given chairs at the table. The crew was digging into their food as it was put in front of them, the women being served their's first as the cook made sure their every need was sought to. England and America stared in amazement as the captain used his rubber powers to literally stuff his face to the limits and swallow without even having trouble, his rubber powers being the cause. 

"My word America that child is just like you" England snorted in disgust while America laughed heartily and dug into his own food. England glanced at his plate, unsure of what dish it was and if he should eat it or not; it was made by France after all so he would be wary of any type of poison or anything not that it would hurt him really since he couldn't exactly die. 

With a shrug he took a bite, deciding that even though it was France he doubted the other would deliberately poison his cooking just to get back at him. Once everyone had their food Sanji sat with his own plate and ate in silence as he watched the noisy goings on of the crew. 

Luffy was trying to steal Zoro's food but the swordsman was snarling and fending off the wayward limbs with his chopsticks. Usopp was enthralling Chopper with another of his lies and the little doctor was eating it up. Nami and Robin were chatting lightly about a book Robin read recently. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji took a breath from his cigarette and let out a stream of smoke as he turned his eyes onto his two fellow nations. Yes he did know he had a lot to answer for but he still wished that this could have held off for a while longer, he was enjoying his time as a simple chef of the strawhat pirates and didn't wish to face the music of the choice he made all those years ago. 

Deciding to not dwell on it and ruin his appetite he focused on his food and ate as well. When all the food was gone and everyone had their fill Sanji gathered up the dishes with the enlistment of a reluctant swordsman and took them over to the sink to wash. 

"Alright we told you our version now I wish an explanation as to why HE is on your ship and not watching over his country" England said as he pointed to the back of the blond washing the dishes. Sanji decided his two cents weren't needed so he kept quiet and washed the mountain of plates. 

"I've never heard of personified nations so I don't know much about what you spoke of earlier. We made a stop at a floating restaurant to eat and that was where we met Sanji at, he was the Sous chef of the Barattie under his mentor Zeff, a retired pirate with quite the bounty on his head. 

Apparently Zeff saved Sanji as a boy after their ships wrecked and they were the only two survivors so Sanji felt he owed the old man his life. The ship the restaurant was on was the old man's treasure because he always wanted a restaurant on the sea. When it was under attack we helped defeat the pirates that were threatening the ship. 

Luffy wanted Sanji as his cook and wouldn't take no for an answer. Zeff practically had to kick Sanji off the ship to make him come with us but finally he relented and became our cook" Nami relayed the short version of the story for the two and when she was finished there was a quiet over the table as the two nations mulled that over in their minds.

"None of this is adding up man" America whined as he finally broke the silence and England had to agree with him. 

"As much as I hate to agree with America there is a lot here that does not add up, damn it France leave those dishes alone and get your arse over here!" England snapped and reluctantly Sanji turned from what he was doing and faced the table as everyone looked his way. 

"Explain now or I'm officially declaring war on you and don't think I won't choose the Eiffel tower as my first target" England barked and that comment had Sanji paling and America wincing in sympathy. 

"Mon deu you are such a 'eazen, zreatening mon wonderful tower!" Sanji exclaimed, his accent appearing for the moment with the threat to his wonderful structure being threatened. His crew gave him weird looks at the accent but he ignored them. 

"Then talk" England growled and Sanji huffed, taking a big breath of smoke and letting it stream out while he decided where to begin.

"Fine first I will explain why I ran away then I will sort out the stories" Sanji said as he leaned against the sink, his hands straightening his suit to give them something to do. 

"No one knows why I left because it was only between my boss and I. It turns out that there was a coup going on within my government, they were sick of the way things were run and wanted them to change but for the worse. Their main goal to begin with was getting rid of me because they feared what I was, not everyone is accepting of the fact that somebody can be immortal but their jealousy and greed were blinding them to the flaws in their plan. 

My boss suggested the whole going away bit, he thought that if I stayed away for a while things would settle down and perhaps go back to normal. Needless to say I agreed to leave so I packed my things and was on the next boat out of the country. A storm appeared out of nowhere and the boat was swamped. I was unconscious and drifted on a piece of wood. 

I was found and dragged out of the water by a passing ship and when I awoke I was startled to see that my body changed to that of a child's. I don't know how or why it happened and it freaked me the fuck out but I later came to accept the fact, maybe it was a sign that I should start over who knows. 

From there I became a kitchen hand doing one of the things I love best. I learned to change my accent because it was weirding everyone out. Then the crash with Zeff happened and we were both stranded on that piece of rock. Zeff sacrificed his leg to save me and he ate his own food so that I could have what scraps of food we had, that crazy old crap geezer, and we waited for rescue. 

When it finally did happen I was in debt to that old man for what he did. I wanted to help him realize his dream and I was finally able to when he opened up the Barattie. As I got older I made sure my looks changed from how they had first been, deciding that if someone did come looking for me then they would never know it was me. Nami told you the rest" Sanji finished and lit himself another cigarette.

Both nations had thoughtful looks on their faces. The first to speak was America though his comment had everyone face palming "So like you had to go through puberty again? Duuuuude!". 

England growled and slapped the other nation over the head "BE SERIOUS WILL YOU!". He turned his eyes to the unibanged man and spoke "were you ever able to contact your boss later on?". 

Sanji shook his head and said "I don't know how or why but it was like I ended up in another world, everything was so impossible I couldn't have ever dreamed of it let alone believed it but I've seen, touched, smelled, tasted, and heard things for myself and could do nothing BUT believe them to be true". 

"So what do you plan to do now? you can't just simply leave, you need to straighten everything out with the rest of the nations and your boss" England told him as he crossed his arms.

Sanji sighed and nodded, a stream of smoke released from his mouth "Oui I know, I've been gone for a long time; I had planned after we all realized our dreams to tell the crew hoping they would help me find a way to contact my boss but since we're here now I might as well talk to him..... though I don't know if he'll recognize me as well as you did England". 

"Don't worry frog, I'll vouch for you but only because I want this mess cleared up and over with; I almost had to deal with a bat shit crazy Russia, bipolar Spain, and several other bloody idiots oh and just so you know you owe Germany for keeping his insane brother under control because if he hadn't he would have tried taking over your land" England told him.

"Zou ta lor! Zat back stabbing Prussia! 'Ow could 'e! I zought we were friends!" Sanji exclaimed. 

"Until land is up for grabs, you know how desperate he is to become an empire again" England muttered and Sanji sighed dejectedly.

"Oui... I 'ated zat we did zat to 'im... no one deserves to be annexed considering we've all done one zing or anozer we aren't proud of" Sanji said as he rubbed his face tiredly and both his fellow nations nodded in agreement. 

"Sanji why do you keep speaking like a weirdo!" Luffy called reverting his attention back onto his crewmates. 

"Ah... like they said, I'm the country of France, my mother tongue is French so I have a French accent; I was able to train myself to speak without it though sometimes I'll accidentally slip back into it" Sanji explained.

"I believe I have heard him use this accent a time or two before" Robin said mysteriously. 

"Ah my dear Robin-chwan so observant and beautiful~" Sanji fawned over her. 

"Cool your hormones frog, we need to plan what to do now" England growled as he glared. 

"Why after all these years must you continue to use that uncouth nickname?" Sanji asked with a huff as he glared at the Englishman. 

"Because you are a bloody Frenchman and in England Frenchman equals frog, or would you rather be a toad? because I can make certain it happens" England said with a smirk. 

Sanji gulped and ducked behind Zoro "turn moss head into a toad not me!". 

"Hey! Don't drag me into this you damn crap cook" Zoro barked as he tried to get away from the chef that was hiding behind him. 

"Unless you wanna eat dirt for the rest of your life I suggest you shut up and hold still" Sanji snapped as he stayed behind Zoro.

"Tch just as I thought, as spineless as ever" England sniffed and Sanji shot him a withering glare. 

"You aren't allowed to call me spineless any more you biscuit burning barberian after all that I've seen" Sanji snipped at him from his place behind the greenette who was getting tired of being made into the cooks personal shield. 

England merely waved him off and said "Where you have been does not really concern me much but you really must inform your boss that you have returned". 

"I know that you shitty bushy brows but we can't go anywhere until we stock up on supplies and considering we don't have the right currency at the moment that will be a bit difficult" Sanji explained with an exasperated eye roll.

England twitched and glared "Then just access your accounts wine bastard, I'm sure you have plenty of money stashed away". 

"Not that simple England, I don't have any of my account information, cards, etc so I can't access them" Sanji told him as he let out a stream of smoke. 

"I'd lend you money but we're kinda in a bit of a financial bind back at my place" America informed with a shrug. 

"If I lend you the money you need you have to pay me back every pound you spend" England said with a glare and Sanji smiled at him. 

"No problem, I'm sure once I can get into my accounts I can do a transaction to yours" He told the other nation with a shrug and England nodded. England dug around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fished out his credit card and held it up for the other blonde to take.

"You know England you're being very generous... it almost makes me hesitate to accept your offer" Sanji said as he walked over and took the card. 

"I'll just be happy when this whole mess is done and over with" England muttered with a scowl and Sanji nodded as he tucked the card into his pocket. 

"What's the number for it?" Sanji asked the man with a raised eyebrow and England shrugged as he said "The date I officially became Great Britain". 

With a nod Sanji paused to think a moment then looked around at his crew "I'll probably only get us enough to hold us for a few weeks while we stay here and then we can restock when we leave, they probably won't have everything we need here so we'll have to make due till we can get back to one of the islands on the grand line". The crew nodded and the two nations not in the crew watched them.

"So I take that to mean you plan to return to sailing with your new chums?" England asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sanji paused for a moment before speaking "Well I can't just leave my nakama to starve out on the ocean, what kind of cook would that make me? Also none of us have achieved our dreams yet and I know for damn sure I'm not quitting till I find All Blue; even then I'll still stay till every one of us has done what we've seeked out to do". 

England stared at the man he thought he knew so well and was amazed to find someone so different but still so much the same to the man who left all those years ago "You've changed so much but at the same time haven't.... I do not know what to make of you any longer". 

Sanji smirked around the cigarette between his teeth and said "I'll take that as a compliment".


End file.
